The Tournament
by Naruto396
Summary: All of Danny enemies have escaped and now there all plotting there own way of revenge by making a Ghost Tournament. They also captured his friends and family to make it where he must attened.
1. The Invitation

Danny was staring out at the warm air as his family was leaving on a vacation for a summer.

Danny insisted to stay for he had to guard Animity park from ghost & his parents finally agreedwith the help of Jazz.

"Don't let anyone come in unless it's your friends Sam & Tucker honey!",shouted Maddie as they drove off.

Suddenly he heard the phone ring.

It was ClockWork.

He sounded urgent while he talked on the phone.

"Wait a minute how did you get my phone #?",Danny asked.

"No time to explain!Come here this Instant!",shouted ClockWork.

Danny rushed off to his lair.

ClockWork was there waiting for him.

When Danny went in ClockWork uttered,"It's time..."

"For what."Danny asked.

ClockWork kept saying it over and over until Danny screamed, "WHAT!"

"Iv'e been holding it off for far too long now. Dan Phantom has ecaped Danny.But it is not just him its the whole ghost!They have all teamed up to get there revenge against you Danny! Oh and here's there invitation.

_Dear Ghostkid,_

_We are having a Tournament and if you do not attend your family and your friends have just_

_been captured and are being hostaged until you come. But to not attend will cost you there lives._

_Sincerely,_

_Ember _


	2. Let The Games Begin

ClockWork sighed.

"Okay so where is this Tournament's location.",Danny asked.

ClockWork said, "There location is the Animity Park Stadium.

I can help . . . .

Danny left and flew to the stadium before Clockwork could finish.

There stood Ember grinning.

"Where's my parents?"Danny asked.

"Oh them there up there but don''t worry they can't see a thing of the battle because they are too far."Ember replied.

"You know I didn't expect for you to come so quickly

.hehehehe.

I mean I sent you the invitation 3 minutes ago.hahahaha!"Ember carried on.

"Well here's the rules.

The first one knocked out loses that round and the winner goes to the next round.

There are otherwise no rules!",Ember cried.

"So we don't get breaks?"Danny asked.

"None."replied Ember.

"Okay lets begin this."Ember said.

She pressed a button and music came on.

She pressed another button and the lights came on.

She pressed the last button and the stage slowly appeared.

"Let The Games Begin!",screamed Ember.


	3. The Boxed Gift

"Box Ghost vs Danny Phantom!1-2-3 GO!",shouted Ember.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST --- BEWARE!',shouted Yours Truly.

"You have to be kidding me.",thought Danny.

The Box Ghost shot plasma rays out of his hands furiously.

Danny dodged them but they turned around in circular motion and it hit him.

It was painful enough but the Box Ghost was forming something in his hand.

It sliced through the air toward Danny.

It hit him in the stomach.

Danny was so shocked it let out a ghostly wail.

Suddenly Danny thought of an idea.

The Box Ghost formed the boxed disc and it sliced throught the air towards Danny.

But this time he caught it and threw it at the Box Ghost it was so powerful when he threw it gained speed.

It hit the Box Ghost and he was knocked out.

Ember groaned.

"Well your next opponent is Johnny 13 & Shadow

Come on out Johnny!"

Johnny 13 appeareds and grinned.


	4. 13 Phantom

"Whats up punk?",questioned Johnny.

They headed towards each other.

Ember shouted,"GO!"

Johnny was on his motorcycle during the battle so to start things off he threw himself and the motorcycle in the air & was aiming it towards Danny.

Danny tried to move but for some readon couldn't.

Then he looked down and saw that shadow was holding on to him where couldn't escape.

Quickly Danny caught the motorcycle in the air while shadow was holding him.

"Your getting on my nerves Ghostkid!",cried Johnny.

Johnny jumped off the motorcycle and shot a couple of ghost rays out at Danny.

The managed to hit him and the motorcycle fell on him.

"Well I guess I win ghostkid."

Johnny walked around the motorcycle.

Then Danny squeezed out of the motorcycle.

He was angry.

He used his ghostly wail.

Johnny then was knocked againd to the wall with shadow.

Dannny flew up to them and used his ice powers to freeze them.

They were K.O. right away.

Ember was amused actually.


	5. Deadly Desires

"Well done Danny but you like far more! Next Desiree will assist you!"Ember cried.

Desiree apeared ready for a battle.

"GO!",Ember shouted.

Danny thought here we go again.

Desiree ran towards Danny and she dissapeared.

Danny felt something behind him.

Desiree punched him.

"How can you turn invicible?"Danny asked.

"Oh you like it.

I found an advantage against my curse you see.

I say a wish in my head and it comes true!hehe!"Desiree smeared.

Danny knew she would be tough.

He jumped in the air and flew.

Suddenly he couldn't fly.

"Hey what gives?",shouted Danny.

Desiree laughed.

Danny said, "I wish you would lose."

She didn't move.

"Oh yeah I figured out a way to make it were you can't wish.hahahahahah!"

Danny knew it was obvious on why he couldn't wish.

There was a crown on her hair that made it where she could wish and he couldn't.

He tried to get the crown but couldn't.

Finally he could fly again.

He flew up in the air and tried to grab it but Desiree would not allow it.

She was mad when he knew the secret.

She fired a couple of beams at him but it missed then it hit him thanks to her wish.

Danny tried to get to the crown but just couldn't.

Finally Desiree grew impatient with such tolerance.

She wished that a 100,000 lb would land on him.

Danny felt something in the air and looked up.

"Oh no!",Danny cried.

"Oh Yes!",Desiree yelled.


	6. Drastic Measures

Ember looked down and almost yelled to the air yay!

But then she noticed something.

Desiree was laughing in joy thinking victory.

Danny turned invicible to dodge it while nobody knew and he grabbed the crown off of Desiree's head.

Then he turned back where they could see him.

Desiree gasped.

Danny shouted,"I wish Desiree would lose without choice!"

Suddenly Desiree was knocked out of the arena.

Ember was mad...

Ember said,"Winner of this round goes to Danny Phantom..."

"Next is Danny Phantom vs Spectras and Burnard."

They appeared from the light.

"GO!"

They went towards each other.

Danny was tired so he thought that he would speed things up.

He used his ghostly wail wch knocked out Burnard but not Spectras.

Spectras ran towards Danny and kicked him.

Danny oofed.

Then Danny swung back with his foot but missed and Spectras grabbed his leg and swung him threw the room.

"Had enough ghostkid.

I mean you can always go crying home to your mommy."

Danny was mad and Spectras grew strength.

Danny used his ice powers to freeze Spectras.

She was smiling in frozen stone.

Danny used his ghostly wail as a combo.

Then she was K.O.

Ember was angry because it didn't take Danny long to beat them.

Ember finally had enough and shouted,"Your going to have to do a lot more than some combos if you are going to beat your next opponents.

Drum roll please. . . . . your next opponents are, Me!, Lunch Lady Ghost, Technus, Skulker & Walker vs You!!!"


	7. Out Of Control

Danny's mouth dropped open.

He was going to faint until he saw his family in a cage.

He was not going to give up no matter what now.

"So what's it going to be Danny Phantom do you except?"Ember asked.

"Of Course!"

All his enemies went towards him as Ember said,"GO!"

Walker got out his rope and swung it around Danny.

Danny was trapped.

Walker then put cuffs around his hands.

Danny fell to the ground and the Lunch Lady summoned her meat monster to attack.

Danny got back up but when he did the meat monsters attacked him.

Danny got back up but then Skulker & Technus punched him to push him back down.

Again he got back up but Ember used her guitar to knock him agains the wall.

He still couldn't ecape out of the cuffs.

They were all heading towards Danny when he used his ghostly wail but it turned to ice.

He was so stunned it didn't work.

Danny thought of an idea.

He used is ice powers to break the cuffs .

All the enemies kept rushing towards him.

He jumped and they threw thereselves against the wall.

Danny used his ice powers to freeze them against the wall.

They were stuck and couldn't get out.

"Brrr. . . Get me Brr. . . . out of here!" Ember cried.

Danny answered,"Say I won like I did and then I will free you."

"Bzzzz. .. . Fine! Danny Phantom has won the Semi Final!Now get us out!"


	8. Dead Seriousness

When Ember was defrosted she took her seat as the refiree and carried on.

"Well,well your full of surprises aren't you.

Well I have a thew tricks up my sleeve too.

You can come on out boys.",cried Ember.

The door opened and there stood The Ghost King, Vlad, Freakshow, The Fright Night, & Dan Phantom.

They stepped on the platform.

Danny was about to panick.

"Now let the battle begin!"

They all walked towards Danny.

Then they all punched him.

Danny was knocked against the wall.

Freakshow sended Lyndia to kick Danny which smashed Danny.

Then the Fright Night used his sword to slash through Danny.

Danny jumped in the air but Piara Dark (The Ghost King) smashed him down to the ground.

Then Vlad duplicated his for and used his plasma rays to attack him.

He couldn't even find the strength to get up.

Suddenly the cieling started rumbling and something came down.

There stood Danni, Frostbite, & Clockwork ready for battle on Danny's side.


	9. Mischief

"Sorry we're late.",said Danni.

Ember was mad but knew it was fair odds.

Besides she thought.

They would never beat them.

"Well better late than ever I guess."said Danny.

"We're ready to fight Danny."Clockwork said.

Danni rushed towards Vlad.

Frostbite ran towards the Fright Night & Freakshow.

Clockwork walked towards Piara Dark with no emotion.

They were all doing exellent.

Finally they knocked out the Fright Night.

They kept fighting until finally they were all K.O.

Danny meanwhile was wondering where Dan was.

Then he poked out of the darkness.

"Well,Well,well you've managed to beat those idiots.

But I won't be such an easy prey.",

He punched Danni.

She instantly was knocked out.

He kicked frostbite.

He was K.O

"Oh Clockwork yes I remember you were the one who wanted to destroy the thermos but never managed.

I have a special plan for you.haha.I learned it while in that thermos of yours."

He used the ghostly wail wich almost hurt Clockwork badly.

Clockwork was immediatly knocked out.


	10. The Final Battle

"You know Danny you get stronger after being stuck in a thermos for a year!

Well it will be a pleasure killing you!

You know how hard it was to get out of that stupid thing!

Well it was all worth it.

I was waiting for this day Danny.

It was me who gathered all of the ghost and led them to this place for a tournament.

Me who captured your friends and family.

Me who was waiting for it.

I am surprised you got this far Danny.

Lets begin this shall we."talked Dan.

Dan used his plasma rays to attack Danny.

Danny duplicated his form witch mad his attack miss.

Then Danny used his icepowers to freeze him.

It didn't even touch him.

Danny thought of an idea on how to defeat Dan.

Dan used his ghostly wail which knocked Danny to the ground.

He was stuck to the ground.

Dan came and laughed.

He was fixing to win until.

Danny escaped and duplicated his form to 20.

Then he tried his new attack that he learned earlier.

He did a icly wail instead of a ghostly wail.

Dan screamed,"What is that!"

Dan was pure frozen this time.

Danny almost fainted.

He was so happy that he won.

He looked over to find Ember hiding.

She pressed a button which made his family and friends appear.

Quickly he used his fenton thermos to suck up every ghost that was at the tournament even Dan Phantom.

Also quickly Danni, Frostbite, & Clockwork went back to there home.

Danny changed back to his human form.

He hugged his family and friends.

they were all heading towards home with silence when Sam whispered to Danny,

"I bet you need a vacation now."


End file.
